1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a pallet assembly primarily but not exclusively designed to retain and support cargo within the interior of commercial aircraft and including a track assembly designed to removably secure a retaining cover or like retaining assembly to the pallet, wherein the retaining assembly is of the type typically used in maintaining cargo on a pallet during transport thereof. The track assembly is secured to a base and is cooperatively structured therewith to define a gripping attachment therebetween, which eliminates the need of conventional fasteners, such as rivets or the like, commonly used in the pallet manufacturing industry, thereby increasing the safety and stability of the pallet, and minimizing pallet down time due to fastener repair requirements of the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA).
2. Description of the Related Art
During recent years, there has been a significantly large increase in the amount of freight or cargo transported by commercial airlines. While it has long been common practice to include the transport of freight on airlines, which are primarily directed to passenger service, there has been a significant increase, in the airline industry, of companies dedicated entirely to the transport of freight as versus passengers. A major contributing factor to this increase in the transport of air freight is the proliferation of air freight services which are directed to the express delivery of packages of all sizes, throughout the United States and overseas. Such express delivery services are offered not only by the U.S. Postal Service but by private companies. All of the larger b delivery companies, of the type set forth above and of standard commercial cargo, maintain an entire fleet of commercial aircraft, wherein the individual airplanes have their interior configurations structurally modified to facilitate carrying the maximum freight or cargo load possible.
The loading of air freight within the cargo compartment of an aircraft typically involves the use of pallets, available in a variety of different sizes, which are disposed in the aircraft and are otherwise designed to support and retain cargo thereon. A primary benefit to the use of such pallets is the ability to load a large volume of smaller items at one time, after they have been pre-loaded on the pallet at a remote location. Moreover, the pallet functions to maintain the items securely and uniformly retained on the aircraft. In particular, the supported load is typically maintained in its intended position on the pallet by means of some type of retaining cover or structure, specifically designed to allow the maximum load to be placed on each pallet, while at the same time assuring that the loaded cargo will not shift or be inadvertently displaced from the pallet during take-offs, landings or during the actual in-flight maneuvers of the aircraft.
It is of course widely known that the "balancing" of any load carried by aircraft, whether the load is comprised of a plurality of passengers, freight or a combination of both, is of primary importance for the safe and efficient operation of the aircraft. Any inadvertent shifting of the load or other significant re-distribution of weight within the aircraft, during flight, such as would be the result of inadvertent displacement of cargo or freight from its supported position on a pallet, could result in dangerous, unsafe flight conditions and threaten the safety of the aircraft, as well as the life of the flight personnel and/or passengers.
In order to avoid any inadvertent displacement of air cargo or freight, of the type set forth above, the aforementioned retainer structures or covers overlying the freight are removably but securely connected to the pallet base, in a manner which would normally prevent such displacement. Pallet structures of known or conventional design typically include a track, extending along at least a portion of the periphery thereof, which is specifically structured to securely fasten the retaining covers in their intended, overlying position, relative to the load or freight mounted on the pallet base. Due to the importance of eliminating any possibility of weight shift due to inadvertent displacement of freight or cargo within the interior of an aircraft, regulatory agencies, such as the FAA, regularly and thoroughly examine the structural integrity of the pallet structures used to support and retain freight loads within an aircraft, as set forth above. One problem consistently found during such examinations is the failure of a significant number of pallet assemblies because the aforementioned retaining tracks have a tendency to become at least partially separated from the base of the pallet. Conventional or known pallet design and construction normally involves the use of closely spaced rivets or other applicable fasteners extending along the length of the track assembly and serving to securely anchor the track assembly to the base of the pallet. The aforementioned regular inspections all too often determine that the rivets become loosened or displaced, because of the tremendous stress or force placed thereon by the attached retaining covers, during normal flight conditions. Moreover, the requirements of the regulatory agencies are so strict, that even if only a small number of fasteners fail, the entire pallet must be made inactive until repaired.
Therefore, there is a recognized need for a significant improvement in the design and structure of a pallet assembly designed to support and retain heavy loads of freight or cargo in a stable manner on the interior of aircraft or other vehicles. Such an improved pallet assembly should be structured to eliminate, as much as possible, the inadvertent and/or partial detachment of a track assembly from the base of the pallet, preferably by eliminating the use of a plurality of rivets, or like fasteners, that are independently susceptible to failure, to fixedly attach the assembly to the base. In addition, such an improved pallet assembly should be designed to facilitate the assembly and manufacture of the various components associated with the pallet assembly, in a manner which will prevent separation or partial detachment of the track assembly from the base of the pallet, and which increases the security and stability of the pallet within the FAA requirements.